Puppy Love
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Anna finds a puppy. Thankfully its owner comes to claim it. A cute owner at that! Elsanna (Modern AU) Redone ( No Incest)


**A/N: Welcome everyone to another one shot! I actually posted this, but I decided to redo it. So it is, redone! I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters. Read on.**

* * *

Anna had always been a lover of dogs. She couldn't remember a time where she didn't have a faithful canine companion by her side. And nothing made her happier, well besides chocolate and food, but that wasn't the point. Now she loved dogs so much, that she became dog trainer after college. Her degree was in business, so that helped her promote her profession. Now this career was not an easy one, she had many trials and errors. But after a few years, she had become one of Arendelle's finest trainers. She had taught in most of the main pet brand stores, but she mostly preferred to work in the park. However, today was not that day.

Today was Saturday, and she didn't work weekends. But she still came to the park, just for a completely different reason. To walk her beloved companion, her black Labrador retriever Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie, I love mornings, don't you?" Anna sighed as she inhaled the morning air. Crisp and cool with a subtle smell of nature. Nothing was better. And for a short time, Anna and Elphaba just kept walking, minding their own business, occasionally saying hello to the passing joggers and bikers. Everything seemed perfect, until Elphaba paused and started to sniff the air.

"What's up girl?" Anna asked as she stopped too. She watched as her dog sniffed the air some more and walked around her a bit. She then started to whine loudly and pulled on her emerald green leash. She seemed interested in a bush on the other side of the side walk. And Anna, thinking she had to pee, again, loosened her grip and followed her companion. But Elphaba had other plans, she shot into the bushes, making Anna yelp in surprise as she let go of the leash.

"Elphie, what are you doing?" Anna cried out as she watched her dog disappear. Though she was gone, Anna could still hear her dog whining and yipping. And not even a minute later, the lab had returned, with a big surprise in her mouth. Anna gasped,

"Elphie, you found a puppy!" it was true. In the mouth of the dog was in fact a little puppy, it was a little five month old white Labrador retriever, but it was very dirty. Anna knelt down and took the puppy. It whined and shivered.

"You poor baby, good job Elphie, double treats for you when we get home" Anna said when she turned to praise her dog. This puppy needed help.

* * *

A few days later, Anna was setting out found flyers. After taking the lost puppy to the vet, she, as Anna discovered, was deemed fine aside from slight malnourishment. And the vet assumed that this puppy was recently lost, perhaps an accidental runaway, most people don't just let puppies leave on their own. And Anna also learned that the puppy did in fact have an owner, given her fairly new collar and dog tag. Her name was Winter, fitting seeing as her fur was white as snow.

"I hope I can find her owner" Anna sighed as she stapled more flyers on telephone poles, street corners, just about anywhere you could find a flyer for a missing puppy. And for the first few days, there was no call about claims of the puppy. Not that Anna minded too much, Elphie seemed to like Winter, and vice versa. In fact Elphaba treated Winter like she was her own pup.

But finally, one afternoon, while Anna was teaching on her more advanced training classes, she got the phone call.

"Hello, Anna Hart speaking" Anna said as she helped a rather rambunctious Pomeranian learn to roll over.

"H-Hello, my name Is Elsa White, I believe you have my dog?" she asked. Anna heard both hope and slight desperation in the woman's voice. But she was happy to hear her call.

"Oh goodness yes, I'm so glad you called, I was afraid no one would answer the flyer" Anna gushed before getting the little fur ball to finally roll over. She praised him with a belly rub before letting the owner give it a shot.

"So you have her? Please say you do" Elsa said in an almost begging tone.

"Why would I lie about something like this? Of course I have her! Listen, I'm at work right now but I'm just about finished. How about I meet you at that coffee shop on main street, do you know which one I'm talking about?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I do, I go there every morning before work" Elsa replied, sounding more happy now than before.

"Perfect, you can meet me there in about thirty minutes, I'm sure Winter will be glad to see you" Anna smiled.

"Thank you so much! See you in half an hour" Elsa said before hanging up. Anna was proud of herself, she was helping a family get back together. She couldn't wait to tell Elphie!

* * *

Anna made a mad dash to the coffee shop from her apartment. She had to clean up a little accident that Winter had made, and take care of Elphaba's needs before getting her ready to go. So she was running a little late. She had decided to wear her favorite pair of ripped jeans, black tennis shoes and evergreen tank top. She had fixed her strawberry blonde hair up into their usual twin braids instead of a ponytail which was used for work.

As she power walked to her destination, she had ended up carrying Winter in her arms. Since she was not fast enough to keep up with Elphaba and Anna. But when they did arrive, Anna was met by a striking sight. Leaning against the brick wall of the café was a gorgeous blonde woman with icy blue eyes, granted they were not looking at her at the moment. She was wearing black slacks, matching black wedges with a white button up shirt with two buttons undone. The sleeves were rolled up. And to Anna, she was just so, so beautiful. And yet the angel on earth also looked sad. As if she was waiting for something.

Winter suddenly began to squirm and whimper in Anna's arms.

"Is that her?" Anna asked in hushed excitement. Winter just continued her antics until Anna finally let her down. Then on wobbly legs, Winter ran towards the blonde, yapping and barking happily. The blonde turned to see the puppy before her eyes brightened in knowing joy.

"Winter!" she exclaimed as she knelt down to embrace her lost companion.

"So I take it you're Elsa?" Anna questioned as she and her own dog approached the blonde.

"Yes, I am, thank you so much" Elsa smiled as she hugged the puppy more. Anna blushed a little bit.

"Hey no problem, I would do it for anyone" Anna chuckled but she soon stopped when a question popped in her mind.

"So, how did you lose Winter?" The question made Elsa sigh.

"It's dumb really. I had just moved here from Corona, I was promoted at my job. And one day while I was moving boxes into my apartment, I didn't realize that I had left my door open. Winter ran off, I only had just noticed when I finished bringing everything inside. And that was a week ago" Elsa explained.

"Well, I'm glad you got your dog back, and welcome to Arendelle" Anna said graciously.

"Please, I must repay you" Elsa said suddenly, catching Anna slightly off guard.

"No, no, I don't do rewards, I'm just glad to do the right" Anna politely refused.

"Please, I must insist, you've done so much" Elsa pried. But Anna wouldn't hear of it.

"Really its fine, you don't owe me anything" Anna insisted herself. She wasn't going to let the blonde goddess pay her.

"Very well, if you will not accept money, perhaps a date would be fair?" Elsa questioned. Anna did a double take.

"I-I'm sorry, d-did you say date?" Anna squeaked. Her previous blush returning. Elsa's smile turned into a flirtatious smirk.

"Well of course, it's the least I could do, oh and by the way, you look so cute when you blush" Elsa giggled before moving closer to Anna, batting her eyes in a near seductive manner. Winter and Elphaba just sat there oblivious to the situation.

Anna couldn't believe how fast the situation had turned. It went from joyful reunion to flirting central. But deep down, Anna was secretly relieved about Elsa's advances.

"Um, uh, o-okay, a date works" Anna squeaked, her blush getting deeper by the second. She then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wonderful, are you busy tonight around eight, I heard a nice restaurant down town you may like" Elsa suggested.

"Okay, yeah, eight works" Anna said. The two chatted for a bit longer before Anna gave Elsa her address and both retreated home. Anna spent hours picking an outfit. But it would be worth it. She really hoped so.

* * *

Elsa came knocking on Anna's door exactly at eight o'clock. The woman was punctual, Anna could appreciate that. And when she opened the door, she appreciated Elsa's choice of clothing even more. Elsa, with her hair done into a windswept braid; had chosen a strapless ice blue dress that brushed just below her calves. There was a slit going up her left leg. And a modest neckline that exposed little of Elsa's chest. But the rest of the outfit really complimented her figure. Anna didn't realize how nice Elsa's hips were. Holy cow!

"You look beautiful" Elsa said gesturing to Anna's outfit. She too was wearing a dress, only hers was green with a black bodice, and it went just above her knee. Her hair was down up into a fancy bun.

"Thanks but you're beatifuller, er, not fuller, well actually, NO! You're more beautiful" Anna rambled out before sighing and lightly face palming herself. She had make up on, she was not about to ruin it. But the night might have been. But Anna was proven wrong when Elsa started to laugh.

"Thank you, I guess. So, ready to go? Our reservation only has ten minutes to be claimed." Elsa informed her.

"Oh, yes, lets go" Anna said hurriedly as she closed her door and followed after the blonde. This would be fun. Anna had a good feeling.

* * *

The restaurant was simple, but held an air of subtle luxury. A few small crystal chandeliers hung all along the ceiling, above a majority of the tables and booths. Even the one Elsa and Anna were seated at a lovely chandelier sparkling above them.

"This place is very nice" Anna said as they ordered their drinks.

"Well, my sources told me it would be a nice place to go, they certainly didn't disappoint" Elsa said looking around the room.

"You have sources? How sophisticated" Anna said with a humored waggle of her eyebrows. Making Elsa giggle a little.

" Not really, but enough about this place, tell me about you" Elsa smirked, though there was genuine intrigue in the blonde's sharp blue eyes. So, Anna told her about herself. Her job, some of her past, and how she got Elphaba. Elsa was impressed by Anna.

"So, what about you, what does the mysterious Elsa do?" Anna asked.

"Well, I'm a paralegal, I was transferred from Corona since the paralegal at my new firm was fired" Elsa said.

"That is amazing! So you help lawyers and stuff?" Anna asked eagerly. She had never met a paralegal before.

"That I do, it can be boring sometimes, but it has its perks" Elsa said. Anna nodded and listened more to Elsa. The two, from Anna's perspective were compatible, even with a few minor oppositions. But where is the fun in having all the same interests?

And so the talking continued, and when they were close to running out of topics to talk about, their food had arrived. It was the house special, which was the classic spaghetti and meatballs. A favorite between the two. However the pasta was served on a large platter. So, it would seem that the two would have to share. So, they started to eat. They spoke between bites, mostly about the food, and they were so distracted, that they didn't realize that they both and caught the same noodle. They both tried to slurp their portion of the noodle, but instead pulled it taut between the two of them. But they were both concentrated solely on getting the noodle. They kept eating and eating, not realizing that they both were leaning in. And by the time they both figured out what they were doing, their lips had touched and an odd, but pleasant tingle caught their attention. Both looked up into each others eyes, before retreating to their respective table sides. Crimson tinges bloomed across their cheeks. Hmm, perhaps this would be the start of something. Anna definitely hoped so.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is, the end, I hope you enjoyed, if you did, tell me about it. If you didn't, oh well you can't win them all! See you soon.**


End file.
